Beneath the Dark Crystal
Beneath the Dark Crystal is a twelve issue series from BOOM! Studios that follows the events of The Power of the Dark Crystal. Scheduled as a monthly release beginning in July 2018, the title is written by Adam Smith with art by Alexandria Huntington. Issue #1 * Released: July 4, 2018 * Solicitation: "Kensho arrives at the Crystal Castle where he was once a lowly acolyte and is asked to accept the responsibility as leader of Thra. But he will have to rectify sins of the past before he can decide if he - or anyone - is fit to rule. Meanwhile, the realm of Mithra is being rebuilt by the newly-crowned Ember Queen Thurma, whose own quest to decide the future of her land is thrown into question when another Fireling makes a claim as the true heir to the throne." File:Beneath the Dark Crystal 01 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover File:Beneath the Dark Crystal 01 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 01 cover Ramon Perez.jpg|Ramón K. Pérez cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 01 cover Dave McKean.jpg|Dave McKean cover Issue #2 * Released: August 15, 2018 * Solicitation: "Kensho is free from the pressures of the Crystal Castle and back out in world of Thra, a place far wilder and more dangerous than he remembers. Meanwhile in Mithra, the challenger to Thurma’s throne is forced to prove her heritage." Beneath the Dark Crystal 02 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 02 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 02 cover Lee Garbett.jpg|Lee Garbett cover Issue #3 * Released: October 3, 2018 * Solicitation: "The challenge for the throne between Thurma and Nita begins in Mithra! Meanwhile, Kensho and his new companions visit a village with hopes of helping the locals…but things are not as they appear." Beneath the Dark Crystal 03 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 03 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 03 cover Lee Garbett.jpg|Lee Garbett cover Issue #4 * Released: November 7, 2018 * Solicitation: "Thurma and Nita must travel deep into Mithra to learn from a mysterious figure of their world’s past. Meanwhile, Kensho’s time in a local village opens his eyes to something that may change Thra forever." Beneath the Dark Crystal 04 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 04 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 04 cover Michael Allred.jpg|Michael Allred cover Issue #5 * Released: December 12, 2018 * Solicitation: "As Thurma continues to fight for her right to rule, both candidates for the Throne of Mithra begin their training under The Fire That Stays, but they both find out that they have a lot to learn before either of them are fit to be the Ember Queen" Beneath the Dark Crystal 05 Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 05 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 05 Ramon K Perez.jpg|Ramón K. Pérez cover Issue #6 * Released: January 23, 2019 * Solicitation: "Thurma tests her new Fireling abilities with dangerous results while Kensho and the others seal the fate of the town of Dagger Root… for better or worse." Beneath the Dark Crystal 06 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 06 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #7 * Released: February 20, 2019 * Solicitation: "Kensho and his companions must journey further into Thra, to a Valley that has not been inhabited in over a hundred years. Meanwhile, Thurma makes a crucial decision that alters her fate and that of the entire Fireling land forever." Beneath the Dark Crystal 07 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 07 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #8 * Released: March 27, 2019 * Solicitation: "Kensho finally arrives at his destination, only to be confronted by a ghost of his past. Meanwhile, Thurma and Nita are beginning to bond—but the Fire That Stays may have other ideas in mind..." Beneath the Dark Crystal 08 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 08 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #9 * Released: May 1, 2019 * Solicitation: "Thurma and Kensho are struggling on their chosen paths. Divided from their respective allies by betrayal and loss, both heroes must put their trust in the powers of Thra and Mithra, which work to bring Kensho and Thurma together for a much needed reunion." Beneath the Dark Crystal 09 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 09 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #10 * Released: June 5, 2019 * Solicitation: "Bolstered by their reunion, Kensho and Thurma both return to their homelands with the truths they have learned. Kensho journeys back to the Crystal Castle to face the Royal Guard. Some cheer his return, while others rebuke his claim to the Throne. Meanwhile, Thurma returns from the Cinder with a pressing revelation." Beneath the Dark Crystal 10 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 10 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #11 * Released: July, 2019 * Solicitation: "Thurma and the other Firelings are under attack from an enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. With the ability to control water, The Fire That Stays could wipe out their entire race in a single attack, and only Thurma and her flame stand between the Firelings and total destruction." Beneath the Dark Crystal 11 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 11 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Issue #12 * Released: August, 2019 * Solicitation: "The Glass Castle, home of the Firelings and their final protection, is under siege—and Thurma cannot defend it alone. But as her former rival, Nita, and the rest of her people come together, Thurma realizes that she has never been alone, and that working together is the only way to defeat The Fire That Stays." Beneath the Dark Crystal 12 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg|Benjamin Dewey cover Beneath the Dark Crystal 12 cover David Petersen.jpg|David Petersen cover Sources * Press Release via Newsarama, March 23, 2018 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dark Crystal Books Category:Archaia Category:Comics